Share Wish With Stars
by Ayuri chaentachi
Summary: Dlm hdup Hinata waktu adlh yg paling jujur, waktu tdk pernah berbohong. Walau bibirnya setia berkata bahwa dia tdk apa-apa. Nmn, waktu yang lama tlh membuktikan rasa dihatinya tetaplah sama. ..."Apa harapanmu saat ini Hinatachan?"/"Agar Ayah sehat kembali."/"Kalau begitu itu juga harapanku…"/No pair! But litbit NaruNata.


HOLLAAA…

Halohaii… minnasan, ketemu lagi dengan Achaen, kali ini Achaen mau coba buat cerita anak. Bagi yang berkenan silakan baca dan jangan lupa beri masukannya ya… doumou!

…..

 **Ayuri Chaentachi Present**

 **Share Wish with Stars**

 **NaruNata**

 **Hinata: 6 tahun**

 **Naruto: 8 tahun**

 **Naruto as always belong to Mashashi Kshimoto**

 **Genre Hurt/comfort**

 **Rate K**

 **Warn: Typos, cerita yang sangat biasa, dll**

 **So, DLDR**

….

Raut wajah yang terkesan begitu suci memamerkan manik selembut awan, rangkaian rangka nan munggil mengeliat mengusik setiap diri yang ada di sana. Tidak berseling lama, tangisan memecah sunyi ruangan penguar bau obat-obatan itu. begitu banyak syukur melantun dari pribadi yang menatap bayi yang baru saja lahir dini hari ini.

Belaian lembut dari wanita anggun yang menatap redup pada sang bayi berucap lirih, "Terima kasih, sudah datang diantara kami. Putriku sayang. Hmm…" lama tampak dia berpikir kemudian kembali menyambung ucapannya, ""—Hinata, ya, selamat datang Hinata Hyuuga. Ibu mencintaimu, kau adalah harapan, Ibu."

Seperti sudah di program. Seiring berakhirnya ucapan sang Ibu pada putrinya. Tangan yang tadinya masih membelai hangat helaian surai kebiruan sang putri yang masih jarang, terhempas membentur tepian kasur, diiring tertutupnya manik sewarna sang Ibu. Hal ini memicu bunyi-bunyian yang tidak diinginkan dari peralatan medis yang terhubung pada sang ibu.

Bayi yang merasa kehilangan kehangatanpun menangis histeris dalam ketidaktahuan.

Tepat hari itu, ulang tahun Hinata…

Bersamaan dengan peringatan kematian Ibunda tercinta.

.

.

.

… **Ayuri Chaentachi Present…**

 **6 tahun kemudian**

Dalam hidup Hinata waktu adalah yang paling jujur, waktu tidak pernah berbohong. Walau bibirnya setia berkata bahwa dia tidak apa-apa. Namun, waktu yang lama telah membuktikan rasa dihatinya tetaplah sama. Dia, Hinata Hyuuga tidak lebih dari seorang gadis kecil yang merindukan belai dan dekap seorang Ibu.

" **Ojouchann** , saatnya sarapan…" Ko, pria berumur tigapuluhan itu menginformasikan pada Hinata bahwa dia harus segera turun dan melakukan sarapan pagi. Sedang gadis kecil itu masih setia menundukkan kepala menatap kaki mungilnya yang tidak berbalut sandal rumahan. Memainkan jemari kakinya Hinata serasa tidak mendengar seruan dari Ko—kepala pelayan di rumah Hinata—" **Ojouchannn**?" seruan itu kembali meluncur dari bibir Ko. Tidak mendapati respon yang berarti, Ko berjalan kearah Hinata. Menepuk pelan kepala Hinata. Spontan saja Kepala mungil itu mendongak, sehingga kedua manik awan bersirobok membentur manik yang sama dengan yang dimiliki oleh Ko. Benar saja, Ko adalah seorang Hyuuga. Hyuuga berkasta bawah yang bekerja di kediaman pemimpin Hyuuga. Jika kalian bertanya, apakah tidak ada orang selain Hyuuga disini. Jawabannya adalah Iya, hanya sistem kastalah yang membedakannya.

Bagai putri angsa yang hidup dikelilingi angsa Hinata tidaklah tahu bahwa ada itik didunia ini. Atau masih banyak ragam didunia ini yang tidak Hinata ketahui, ketika kehidupannya tidaklah pernah melangkah keluar dari gerbang Hyuuga yang begitu kokoh dan tinggi dalam bersamaan.

"Hmm?" gumaman penuh Tanya Hinata hantarkan pada Ko, terlihat dari kedua alisnya yang menukik ketengah nan tampak begitu lucu.

Senyum, Ko tersenyum samar seraya mengulangi kembali perkataanya, "Saatnya, sarapan **Ojouchannn**.."

"Oh," bergerak lambat Hinata meninggalkan Ko tepat dibelakang mengiringi langkah kecilnya menuju ruang makan.

" **Ojouchann** , hari ini anda akan mengikuti pelajaran umum sedari pagi dan siangnya berlatih alat music tradisonal, Kecapi. Guru anda sudah menunggu diruang belajar, jadi, setelah sarapan langsung saja keruang belajar, ya."

"Iya," seperti tidak memiliki pilihan jawaban yang lain Hinata hanya sanggup meng-Amini setiap tuntutan yang ditujukan kepadanya. Semua itu dia lakukan hanya agar sang Ayah tidak bersedih lagi, karena kepergian sang Ibu. Hinata begitu cepat dewasa dalam usianya yang terukur belum saatnya melakukan penimbangan seperti itu. Hanya saja, dia terlalu takut untuk kehilangan Sang Ayah yang sakit-sakitan setelah ditinggal sang Ibu. Begitulah yang Hinata tidak sengaja dengar dari beberapa pelayan yang berbincang tanpa pelayan itu sadari bahwa Hinata telah merekam pembicaraan mereka.

.

.

.

… **Ayuri Chaentachi Present…**

"Kenapa begitu lama," suara berat sang Ayah menarik perhatian Hinata, dia hanya tersenyum kaku dengan berucap maaf pada sang Ayah dan mengambil tempat duduk tepat disebelah kiri Ayahnya. Sedang Ko setia berdiri dibelakang Hinata bersama para pelayan lain, bersiap-siap apabila nanti dibutuhkan.

"Bagaimana pelajaranmu?" Hiashi membuka percakapan yang tidak pernah berubah. Dan Hinata menjawab sama "Hm, berjalan lancar, Ayah." Bagai pengulangan yang tidak berakhir membuat Hinata merasa tercekat ditengerokannya dan pedih dalam hati, seperti dia ingin sekali menangis dan berteriak meratap diri.

"Hm, baguslah…" jika kata itu muncul maka pembicaraan berarti berakhir baginya. Dan akan ada satu lagi kalimat yang akan Ayahnya keluarkan, tapi, tidak untuknya..

"Ko, letakkan perkembangan belajar Hinata diruanganku."

"Ya, tuan.."

"…" hening, keheningan ini akan berlanjut sampai sarapan ini berakhir dan Ayahnya akan pamit bekerja seraya berpesan padanya.

"Ayah akan pergi bekerja, lakukan seperti jadwal rutinitasmu. Kau adalah penerus Hyuuga, jadi kau haruslah menjadi pribadi yang sempurna."

Anggukan pelan selalu menjadi jawaban Hinata. Dan Hiashipun hilang ditelan pintu yang mengantarkannya kedunia luar. Rasanya ingin sekali Hinata merengek dan berkata ingin ikut dengan ayahnya. Hanya saja, dia tidak bisa mengucapkannya. Dan terlebih, dia sudah tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berperan sebagai pribadi yang sesuai dengan umurnya.

.

.

.

… **Ayuri Chaentachi Present…**

Menghabiskan waktu diruang belajar dengan mendengarkan penjelasan guru dan mengerjakan beberapa latihan. Hinata itu pintar, dia memang pintar dalam belajar, dia yang seharusnya masih belajar membaca sekarang sudah mempelajari pelajaran kelas tiga SD. Daya tangkap yang cepat serta kerja keras dan usaha yang dilakukannya untuk mencapai target yang telah ditentukan Ayahnya, membuat Hinata tidak dapat bermain, dia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara berbagi pekerjaan dengan orang lain, ketika semuanya dia pikul pada pundak kecilnya, sendirian.

.

.

.

… **Ayuri Chaentachi Present…**

"Hiashi-Sama!... HIashi-Sama…!" teriakan yang bersumber dari ruang kerja Hiashi menggema keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Hinata tidak tahu, dia bingung. Dia hanya bisa menatap kala tubuh Ayahnya di bopong oleh para pelayan dan dibawa pergi dengan mobil keluar dari gerbang Hyuuga. Tidak ada yang memperhatikan dan menenangkan Hatinya. Dia juga tidak tahu harus apa. Hanya aliran air dari matanyalah yang mewakili perasaannya kala ini. Hinata meringkuk tergugu dalam rintihan bisu. Erat, dia jambak surai kebiruannya. Tidak pelak berkali-kali dia memukul dadanya yang berdenyut… sakit. Dia takut. Takut ditinggal. Dia…tidak ingin sendirian. Bukankah, dia selama ini sudah jadi anak baik? Dia melakukan semua yang dikatakan Ayahnya, tapi, kenapa? Kenapa? Ayahnya ingin pergi? Pergi seperti Ibunya yang tak pernah dia gapai dengan indranya? Apa salahnya? Apa salah Hinata yang tidak tahu lagi cara berharap?

Kala bumi tampak begitu tenang bukan berarti dia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Seperti Hinata yang selalu penuh tanya dan rasa takut dalam bertindak, jika tidak sesuai poros yang telah ditentukan Ayahnya. Hidup Hinata yang sudah dulu ditata, ketika dia hanya perlu mengikutinya dengan kehati-hatian agar selalu pada tahapnya. Lalu, sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan, ketika sang pengatur itu tidak ada, Hinata gamang! Dia tidak tahu harus melangkah di tahap apa?

.

.

.

… **Ayuri Chaentachi Present…**

Pagi datang lagi, Hinata tidak tahu bagaimana cara dia bisa sampai di kamar tepatnya di atas kasurnya berbalut selimut tebal yang memberikan hangat. Terakhir kali ingatannya, dia masih di pintu depan melihat Ayahnya dibawa dengan mobil dengan cepat. Sakit, ya, dadanya sakit. Bingung dengan ingatannya sendiri, Hinata bergegas turun dari kasur mencari sosok yang dapat memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya.

" **Ojouchannn**? Anda sudah bangun?" Ko menyapa serta bertanya runtut pada Hinata yang sekarang berdiri di pintu masuk ruang kerjanya. Mendapati anak majikannya ini terdiam, Ko tahu betul apa yang dibutuhkan oleh Hinata saat ini. Hanya saja, dia bingung bagaimana cara menjelaskan perihal ayah Hinata, kepada Hinata yang bagi Ko adalah anak-anak walau perangainya tidak begitu.

Menghela nafas pelan Ko kembali berucap, "Masuklah, dan silahkan duduk disana akan saya buatkan susu panas… " bergerak sigap Ko menyiapkan minuman untuk menghanghangatkan raga Hinata yang entah mengapa tergelatak begitu saja di pintu masuk utama kediaman Hyuuga tadi malam. Satu hal yang Ko tahu Hinata mengetahui perihal Ayahnya dan sekarang menginginkan detail keadaan Ayahnya. Ko menyalahkan kelalaiannya yang tidak menyadari bahwa Hinata belum tertidur semalam saat Hiashi mengalami serangan jantung. Ko benar-benar bingung mencari cara untuk menjelaskan pada anak seusia Hinata, masih segar diingatan Ko, Hinata yang baru dilahirkan, hanya dia yang menunggu istri majikannya itu, ketika Hiashi tidak berada dirumah sakit, dikarenakan Hiashi yang sedang melakukan pekerjaan diluar Kota. Hinata yang baru lahir ditinggal pergi sang ibu dan tidak di tunggui sang Ayah yang pulang keesokkan harinya hanya untuk mengejar pemamakaman istrinya, tanpa sempat melihat putri kecilnya terlebih dahulu. Saat itu Hinata hanya di biarkan dalam incubator sendirian. Sebulan lebih setelah kematian istrinya Hiashi baru menghampiri putri kecilnya, dalam sendu Hiashi menaruh begitu banyak harap pada Hinata. Sehingga, tanpa Hiashi sadari dia malah menjauhkan Hinata dari dunia dan harapan putrinya sendiri.

.

.

.

… **Ayuri Chaentachi Present…**

Erat Hinata mengengam jemari Ayahnya. Setelah mendengar penjelasan perihal Ayahnya yang memiliki penyakit jantung, untuk pertama kalinya Hinata keluar dari gerbang Hyuuga. Ko mengantarnya kerumah sakit tempat Ayahnya dirawat. Namikaze Uzumaki Hospital, begitu yang dia baca.

Sekarang Hinata berada dalam ruang rawat inap Ayahnya. Hening hanya suara mesin penghitung denyut jantunglah yang mendominasi suara dalam ruangan itu.

" **Ayah Hinata ojou jantungnya sakit, saat ini dia tidak apa-apa… hanya saja dia belum siuman. Nanti setelah sarapan saya akan mengantar Ojouchannn kerumah sakit tempat ayah Hinata ojou dirawat."**

"…" **Hinata hanya diam saja, selang beberapa saat dia mengangguk mengerti.**

 **Ko tidak tahu harus senang atau apa dengan tanggapan Hinata, "Kalau begitu sekarang ayo sarapan."**

Klek!

Bunyi pintu yang dibuka menarik Hinata dari lamunan perihal percakapannya dengan Ko sebelumnya. Menoleh kearah pintu Hinata melihat Pria dewasa berjas putih yang tersenyum hangat kepadanya. Segala yang ada pada pria itu membuatnya merasa aneh. Dia belum pernah melihat orang yang berambut… Kuning? Dan mata Biru itu… sangat indah. Hinata sesaat dibuat terpesona dan terdiam menatap lama pada pribadi yang melangkah pasti kearahnya.

Pluk! Tangan besar orang berambut kuning itu menyentuh dan membelai surai kebiruannya. "Menemani Ayah?" mendengar suara nan terdengar ringan dari orang itu Hinata menunduk dalam, kenyataan kembali merasuk kedalam pikirannya. 'Ayah…'

Tes! Air mata menganak dipelupuk mata Hinata, terjatuh lembut menelusuri pipinya, tidak tahu kenapa? dia begitu ingin menangis! sedang dari tadi dia hanya terdiam tercenung menatap Ayahnya yang tertidur. Kenapa?

"Ekh, sudah jangan menangis, yaa…" dokter yang bertujuan ingin memeriksa keadaan Hiashi itu panik disebabkan Hinata yang menangis tiba-tiba. Dia mengusap punggung Hinata, berupaya untuk menenangkan anak itu.

"Ayah!" suara cempreng dari arah pintu mengalihkan perhatian pria yang mengelus punggung Hinata—Minato.

"Apa yang ayah lakukan? Ayah membuatnya menangis?"

"Naruto! Kenapa kesini, mana ibumu? ekh.. tidak! Ayah tidak membuatnya menangis…"

Mendengar interaksi yang membawa-bawanya secara tidak langsung membuat Hinata menoleh kearah Naruto. Replika, seperti melihat pria dewasa yang masih setia mengusap punggungnya dalam bentuk kecil.

"Kau, kenapa menangis? Ayahku menjahilimu, ya!"

Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu membuat Hinata benar-benar berhenti menangis. Dia menatap bingung kearah Naruto.

"Huh, kalau ditanya itu dijawab. Kalau kau memang dijahili ayahku, bilang saja! Aku akan memukul ayah…"

'Memukul ayahnya… sendiri? Apa itu? Hinata bahkan tidak akan pernah berpikir mengatakan tidak pada setiap perintah Ayahnya, apalagi memukul ayahnya?' Merasa lucu terhadap perkataan Naruto, Hinata tersenyum samar.

"Kau bisa tersenyum? Senyummu manis…" Naruto sedikit terpana menatap senyum dan bola mata Hinata nan unik.

Mendengar komentar Naruto, Hinata memalingkan wajahnya cepat. Entah mengapa wajahnya menghangat seketika dan memerah.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" Naruto menghampiri Hinata. Dia benar-benar mengabaikan Ayahnya yang sudah beranjak memeriksa Hiashi—Ayah Hinata—sedang Minato hanya tersenyum samar melihat Interaksi dua orang bocah ini.

"Kau sakit?" Naruto berusaha menatap wajah yang semakin menunduk itu, "Wajahmu merah." Katanya lagi.

"Tidak…" bagai dentingan jam yang sering tidak disadari, Hinata menjawab pertanyaan pertama Naruto. Tapi, entah memang focus Naruto adalah Hinata, dia dapat menangkap perkataan Hinata.

"Hmm, Ini," Naruto memnyodorkan beberapa tisu kearah Hinata, "Sebaiknya, kau membersihkan wajahmu, ohya, Aku Naruto! Siapa namamu?"

Sedikit ragu, tapi Akhirnya Hinata mengambil tisu yang disodorkan oleh Naruto.

"Te-terima kasih, Aku Hi-Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata…"

Senyum, Naruto tersenyum lebar akan respon Hinata, "Tidak masalah, salam kenal Hinatachann!"

Ahem! Mendengar suara berat Minato, kedua bocah itu menatap kearahnya. Senyum, Minato tersenyum lembut kearah Hinata. "Hinata, paman dokter akan memeriksa Ayah Hinatachann dulu… jadi, Hinatachann tunggu diluar sebentar bersama Naruto, yaa…"

Mengerti maksud Minato, Hinata mengaangguk pelan.

"Terima kasih…" setelah berucap begitu pada Hinata. Minato menatap Naruto penuh arti, yang dibalas anggukan dari bocah delapan tahun itu.

Genggam, Naruto mengengam tangan kanan Hinata, "Ayo, Hinatachann,"

Tubuh Hinata sedikit menegang, dia tidak pernah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. namun, hal itu hanya bertahan sebentar ketika dia mulai kembali tenang saat Naruto menariknya keluar ruang rawat inap ayahnya. Baru saja keluar dari ruangan Ayahnya, Hinata langsung dapat melihat Ko yang setia menunggu diluar ruangan. Ko tersenyum samar kearah Hinata dan Naruto. Lama dia menatap tautan tangan Hinata dan Naruto. Lalu kembali tersenyum kecil.

Hinata akan melepaskan tangannya dari gengaman Naruto, sedang Naruto mengeratkan gengamannya dan menarik Hinata kearah jendela kaca rumah sakit itu.

"Lihat!" seru Naruto, tangannya menunjuk kearah atas langit.

'Gelap, sejak kapan siang berganti menjadi malam' membatin Hinata sungguh tidak menyadari betapa lama dia tercenung menatap Ayahnya yang tertidur diruangan rawat inap tadi.

"Kau melihatnya?"

"Hm," Hinata bergumam bingung kearah Naruto.

"Bintang! bintang itu…" Hinata tahu bintang secara teori, dia tidak pernah melihatanya secara langsung seperti ini. Karena setiap malam jendelanya sudah dikunci dan dia diminta untuk langsung tidur oleh ayahnya, dia tidak membantah dan tidak terpikirkan untuk itu.

"Y-ya,"

"Kachann, bilang saat kau bersedih berharaplah dan berdoa kepada Tuhan, dan saat itulah harapanmu akan berpendar dilangit membentuk bintang…"

"Ng?" penjelasan Naruto membuat Hinata bingung, karena gurunya pernah berkata saat dia beretanya tentang bintang, bintang adalah…

"Ada apa?"

"…bukannya bintang itu adalah planet kecil yang bertebaran dilangit?"

"Eh," Naruto yang lebih tua dari Hinata dua tahun memandang aneh pada Hinata.

"Planet?" bingung Naruto, namun dengan cepat dia menjawab mantap, "Ya, planet penyimpan harapan!" lebar Naruto tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Makanya, jika ada bintang jatuh, dan kau memohon, maka harapanmu akan terkabul." Tambah Naruto.

Hinata mengalihkan tatapannya dari Naruto kearah bintang-bintang yang berpendar dilangit.

"Jadi, apa jika bintang tidak jatuh, harapan kita tidak akan terkabul?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Hinata membuat Naruto menatap lurus kearah Hinata, dengan mantap Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Hinata,"Meski begitu kau bisa berbagi harap dengan orang lain ataupun mewariskan harapanmu" mata Naruto yang menatap Hinata penuh perhatian berpendar bagai cahaya harapan.

" **Kau adalah penerus Hyuuga, jadi kau haruslah menjadi pribadi yang sempurna."**

Perkataan Ayahnya, kembali terngiang dalam benak Hinata, 'Apa ayah sedang berbagi harap denganku?' menyadari hal itu Hinata tersenyum dari hatinya untuk pertama kali. Dia menoleh kearah Naruto dan, "Terima kasih Naruto,"

"Hm, hahaha, tidak perlu dipikirkan.."

"Na-Naruto- **kun,** ma-maukah, kau menjadi teman yang berbagi harap denganku?"

Hinata berusaha keras menatap kearah mata biru Naruto yang berpendar bagai cahaya harapan.

Senyum, Naruto tersenyum sangat lebar seraya menangkap jemari Hinata dalam gengamannya, "Tentu, tentu saja Hinatachann," lagi Naruto bertanya pada Hinata,

"Apa harapanmu saat ini Hinatachan?"

"Agar Ayah sehat kembali."

"Kalau begitu, itu juga harapanku…"

Mereka berdua saling bertatap dan tersenyum secara bersamaan tanpa menyadari berpasang mata orang dewasa yang mengawasi mereka sedari tadi. 'Syukurlah **Ojouchannn**.'

Semoga harapannya terkabul yaa… duo unyu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The end.**

 **Achaaen:** huaaa, holla, haalllooohaiiiii minna, lama tak jumpa. Ada yang kangen?

 **Minna:** nggak!

 **Achaen:** hehehehehhhhhe….#tawamiris

Hai, ketemu lagi dengan Achaen, kali ini bawa fict begini n Opps, Sorry 4 Typos!

Bagi yang sudah baca tolong feedbacknya, ya…. Onegaiiiii desuuuuuuuuuuuuuu….

.

.

.

.

 **Omake.**

 **Seminggu kemudian.**

"Selamat datang tuan,"

Sambutan kepulangan Hiashi setelah seminggu dirawat begitu haru dengan Hinata yang berlari menghambur kepelukan Hiashi. Dua hari setelah Hinata mengunjungi Hiashi pertama kali. Hiashi memperoleh kembali kesadarannya. Namun, dia masih harus tetap dirumah sakit untuk menjalani masa pemulihan. Saat itulah dia mendengar apa yang tidak pernah dia dengar selama ini. Tawa Hinata yang begitu lepas saat berinteraksi dengan anak Dokter yang merawatnya. Berpikir lama Hiashi memutuskan untuk memperlihatkan kepada Hinata dunia luar. Dengan begitu Hiashi menyekolahkan Hinata ditempat yang sama dengan Naruto.

Dan sekarang, Hinata, lebih Nampak Hidup, dengan dia yang memiliki teman bukan hanya Naruto saja, tapi juga ada Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, karui dan masih banyak lagi, mungkin saja kamu yang sedang membaca merupakan salah satunya.

 **The end Omake.**

 **Thursday, January, 7, 2016.**

 **Edited: Thursday, January 07, 2016 : 11; 56 wib!**

 **FAV, FOL, n RnR, PLEASED.**


End file.
